Secrets Hidden Under the Moon
by XNightzxDayX
Summary: This is the story about how a Vampire followed Kagome down the well, and the Hunter that followed it, and how Kagome must stop it from starting a war with the Humans and Demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Summay:** This is a story on how a Vampire followed Kagome down the well. And the Hunter that followed it.  
>This Vampire is now the new enemy that is determined to hunt down Kagome and take over the Fuderal Era, But the hunter teams up with Sesshmaru and Kagome's gang to down the Vampire before he starts a war against the demons and humans.<br>{Sucks at summaries)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the show, or the Manga or the charachters. They belong to the original Author. I only own the few OC characters I put in this story plus the idea of it. Nothing more. But my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Secrets Hidden Under the Moon<span>**

**Chapter One**

_Modern Time:_

It was a warm srping night, the sky was filled with stars and cloudless, the moon shone bright and full. Kagome had just jumped through the well and was walking towards her house, the lights shinning like a becan, welcoming her home after so long. Kagome let out a soft sigh. "I'm Finally home." She said with a smile, and bascially ran towards her frotn door.

After months of searching for the jewel shards and fighting off Naraku, Kagome was able to finally convince Inuyasha to letting her come home, with out him following her home. Opening the slidding door before her, Kagome was hit with the smell of her mother's cooking, her stomach growled instantly. "I'm home!" Kagome called out, slipping off her shoes, the large, now empty, bookbag dropped to the floor, and Kagome was jogging through the house towards the kitchen.

"Kagome is that you honey?" Kagome's mom called out from the kitchen, just as Kagome ran around the corner, she was greeted with a large hug from her younger btoher Sota. "Sis! We've missed you!" He said, hugging her waist.

"I've missed you too, Sota!" Kagome saId into Sota's hair, taking in his scent. He smelt of the shampoo he used to wash his hair, probably not more then an hour before.

Soat steeped back and beammed up at his older sister, but not before he glanced around her. "So... Did Inuyasha come with you?" He asked, egaer. Inuyasha was more of less Sota's idel, and he loved getting a chance to see him, and listen to his stories of how he fought larger demons back in his time era.

"No. I got to come home alone this time." Kagome answered him, then looked up, to see her mother standing before her. Tears in her eyes, Mrs. Higuarshi held her arms open to her daughter who ran right into them, tears following down her cheeks. "I've missed you Mama." Kagome said between sniffles, as she hugged her mother close, and her mother held her. Kissing her hair, Mrs. Higurashi pulled her daughter back to get a better look at her.

"I've missed you too, Kagome. Did you grow since the last time I've seen you? You seem so much taller now." Mrs. Higurashi said, taking her daughter into another hug.

"No Mama. I'm still the same old me." Kagome said as she smiled into her mom's shoulder. Just as she felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see her grandfather standing next to him. She hugged him next. He didn't say anything but hold him back.

"Hey. Are you going to forget about us?" A soft femnine voice said from behind Kagome. Causing Kagome to let go of her grandfather and turn around to see a girl about the same height as herself, with long midnight black hair, and bright blue eyes standing behind her. In her arms was a smiling baby boy, no more then a year, with the same dark hair, but bright green eyes. "Alex!." Kagome Squealled hugging her best friend.

Alex, or her full name, Alexandria was Kagome's friend from school. Alex was a transfer student last year, before she decided to stay in Japan. And have lived here since. Kagome and Alex would spend a lot of time together, and after Alex had her kid, the father passing away not to long before he was born, the two of them lived together so the little boy, named Seth, would have a stable home enviroment to grow up in.

"We've missed you a lot." Alex said, handing the young Seth over to Kagome, who took him into her arms, but not before she spun him around, causing him to giggle. She kissed his head, and held him on her hip, as Kagome followed Alex to the table. Where Mrs. Higurashi handed her a plate filled of her favorite foods.

"I've missed all of you. I'm so glad to be home." Kagome said looking to everyone, before she passed Seth back to his mother, and took a bite of her food. "Mhmm... Mom this is awesome!" Kagome said between a motuhfull of noddles. How she missed her mother's cooking, her mouth watered more before she could even take another bite.

"How long will you be home for this time, dear?" Mrs,. Higurashi asked Kagome as she took up her and her father's empty plates to the sink.

"A few days. Maybe. I told Inuyasha I wanted to come home and catch up on some school work, and spend some time with my family." Kagome answered as she ate.

"Well let's hope he let's you stay for a while then." Mrs. Higuarashi said, as Kagome's grandfather nodded his head in agreement.

"That demon been treating my granddaughter right, has he?" Grandfather asked Kagome. Who nodded.

"The best, Gramps." Kagome smiled.

"Good... I don't want to have to put sutras all over him again..." He grandfather begun to talk randomly on how bad demons where for the house hold, and for Kagome, and how she should be fully be prepaired to face them, and the right way to throw sutra's at them so they would be purrified. Kagome just nodded her head, and ate in silence.

"So, Alex. How's school been going?" Kagome asked, as she picked up her plate and brought it to the sink, where her mother was washing them.

"Great. Finals are coming up soon. So you cam back at the right time. Alex explained as she stood up, and handed Seth off to Sota. "Sota take Seth to his room would ya. I need to get ready for work." She smiled at the boy, who was like a brother to her, as he took her son with a nod, and begun talking to the little boy as they left the kitchen.

"I forgot about them! I'm so far behind!" Kagome begunt to freak, as she tried to go over everything she had learned in her little schooling. "Ah... I forgot everything!" She begun running her hands through her hair. But stopped when Alex placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll study with you tomorrow, and help you get caught after work." She explained with a smile, and hugged her best friend.

"Oh... yea... You still have that night job right?" Kagome said with a raised brow,. Every night, since Seth was born, Alex would go off to work, and wouldn't come back to day break, someitmes later. What she did at night, Kagome wasn't sure. But she would always come back with rent money, and no one would question her.

"Yep... so I'll see you again in the morning. Night Mrs. Higuarshi, good night gramps. See you all in the morning." she hugged each and turn and left, Kagome watching her leave before she turned to her mother. "Here let me hlep you with those." Kagome said as she helped her mother do the dishses, as she explained everything new that had happened on her journeys. How she and Inuyasha have gotten closer, how she was close to completeling the almost full jewle shard now, and how they came to an odd agreement with Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru, that they would stop their fighting till Naraku was dead, though they didn't exactlly travel together.

It was late when Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi finished catching up when Kagome stood from the kitchen table and stood up yawning. "It's getting late mom, I'm heading to bed."

"Night sweetie. Sleep tight." Mrs. Higurashi kissed her daughter's cheek goodnight and watch her daughter head up the stairs, before she cleaned up their tea cups, and went to bed her self.

Up stairs Kagome dressed for bed, and curled under the covers on her bed, missing the softness of her bed. She fell right to sleep. Unaware of golden eyes watching her though her window from the great tree outside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow... Proabaly not my best work. But this is the first Fan-Fic I've written in two years, at most.

Thanks to my best friend, she got me into writing thses again. So Please **R&R **

**-**Thanks Much, The** NightzDay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do Not own Inuaysha or the show/Manga or anything but my dreams and the story plot for this FANFIC, for is nothing more then a FANFIC

Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

_Modern Times - The Hunter:_

Rooftop to rooftop. The quckest and easiest way to travel through the quiet town of Tokyo. Roof to roof. The wind still and silent. Yet the person running from roof to roof, was tracking down the one thing it hated most the one thing it hunted. The one thing it must kill. That was this persons goal to kill this one thing it tracked. With haste, the hunter picked up speed, lunching it's self from one roof to to the next. Only to stop and stand near it's edge. Looking around it. The wind had picked up.

Carring with it, the scent of the thing it tracked. In the light of the full moon above, the hunter stood. Dressed in head to toe in black, the hunter's face covered, all except the bright blue eyes that shone through the masks holes. Long black hair blew out behind it, but it moved again before anyone could notice it stood there. Tracking the scent, the hunter followed it's pray through the town, never close enoug to actually see it, or catch it, but close enough that the scent was strong. Tonight was the hunter's night. It knew deep down, that tonight it would finally catch it's prey. It must catch it! But as the Hunter turned, a cry of help destrcted it the hunter. Below one the roof it stood, a young girl, no more then ten, was being chased by a one of the things the hunter, hunted. Sighing, knowing it would end up making the hunter lose it's trail. The hunter jumped from the roof, and went to save the young girl.

_Modern Times - The Vampire: _

_She was back_. Was the thought that passed through the dark creatures mind. He watched from a hidden spot, hidden umong the shadows, in the great tree outside on the Hirguashi shrine. The creatures watched as the girl with long dark hair walked out of the small building the well was hidden behind. He had been watching every day, for months on end for this fair girl to come back from where it was that she always went to. From day one, when he stalked her one night when she was out for a walk all the way to her home.

He hapened across her scent, finding it very familar, and very sweet. Remembering it, made the vampire's mouth droll. She smelt so good, he bet himself that she would taste even better. So he stalked her to her house, and waited for the right time to attack, but when he tried to get near, a fellow dressed in strange red clothing, and long silver hair, happened to appear from no where, and stand by her side the whole time. He never got a chance to tatse her blood that smelt so wondeful to him. But he waited in the tree, as he is now. For the right momenet to attack her. He watched for that whole night, till he had to go into hidding at aunrise, only to come back again that night at sundown.

It was then that he saw that strange thing that happened to her. She and that strange fellow in red seemed to be leaving, a large bag on her shoulder, good byes echoing in the air. He waited, maybe just maybe he would get that chance to to taste that wonderful blood. Maybe that guy in red would leave her side, just for one mintue that was all he needed. So he waited ad watched as she said goodbye to her family. And then they walked towards this strange building on her property, odd place to be going, with good byes over her shulder. But the vamprie watched as she and the male opened the door, and walked down the stairs inside, the door being opened, the vampire was able to see inside the building, an old well sat at the bottom of the stairs. Grabbing on to each other, he watched as the two of them jumped into the well, then with a bright blue ligh, that emitted from it, they where gone from site.

Shocked the vampire waited and waited but no one called out for help, and no one came back out. Sun rise was near, but he had to know if they where there. He had to have that wonderful taste that tempted him. Jumping from the tree, the house behind him silent and dark, and he walked to the small building and looked inside, no one was there. Walking in, he walked down the few stairs to the well, still no one. Looking down the well he saw that bottom and it was Empty!

Just where did that strange girl and guy go? This had the vamprie puzzled, he had to find out. So from then on, for every night since, the vampire waited in the tree, waiting for the girl to come back. Only to leave at sunrise, when the need to feed called him, or when the hunter he knew was stalking him. But day after day, there was no sign of this girl. Till last night. While about to give up on her ever coming back, he saw the familar blue light, and nearly fell from the tree. He watched with wonder as the girl walked out of the well's small building and ran to the house. With a smile he watched her from the windows. And begun planning his next stage in what he was going to do, as he watched her ready for bed, a secret watcher, feeling much like a teen watching a crush, he grinned and left to feed that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please tell me what you think. Sorry for the shortness


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do Not own Inuaysha or the show/Manga or anything but my dreams and the story plot for this FANFIC, for is nothing more then a FANFIC

Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Modern Times - Kagome:_

Kagome woke to the soft singing of the birds out side her window, the sun light bright in her room, and to the wonderful smell of pancakes cooking in the air. Yawning with a smile, stretchhing her arms above her head. Kagome threw the blankets off of her, and sat up, swining her legs around, till her feet touched the soft carpeted floor. Awake and refreshed, from a very good night sleep for the first time in what felt like forever.

Slipping on a pair of purple fluffy bunny slippers. Kagome made her way down stairs, half expecting her mother to be making her famous blueberry pancakes, Kagome foud Alex, hair tied back, in a pair of short black shorts, and a matching tank top, cooking at the stove. Seth was gabbing away in some kind of baby language she couldn't understand as he played with some toys at his high chair.

"Morning Alex." Kagome said, walking over to the stove, taking a look at the stack of perfectly golden chocolate chip pancakes she was staking on a plate. Taking in their scent, her stomach growled. "They smell wonderful!" Kagome nearly followed the plate with her nose, as Alex chuckled as she moved the plate over to the table, Kagome following it as it moved.

"Thanks. How'd you sleep?" Alex asked, placing the plate down on the table, watching Kagome's reaction as she licked her lips before she moved her brown gaze to met Alex's blue ones.

"Wonderful. I never knew how much I missed sleeping on a bed since last night." Kagome yawned once, stretching her arms above her head, and let out a happy sigh. "Hey, Alex. When did you start cooking?" Kagome asked, watching as Alex moved back to the stove, breaking two eggs over the pan, and begun cooking them over easy.

"Uh... a few months ago. I asked your mom one morning to teach me, and since then, I've been cookign breakfast." Alex explained.

"And she has quiet a knack for it to." Mrs Higurashi said as she walked in the kitchen. Kissing Kagome's cheek good morning.

"Morning Mama." Kagome hugged her.

"Morning, Kagome. Alex. Thanks for cooking again this morning," Mrs. Huigurashi said as she gathered the plates and cups. And Kagome help set up the table.

"It's not a problem. It's the least I can do." Alex said, placing the eggs on a plate and begun making more.

"I don't know how you have the energy to do this every morning. Didn't you just get home like an hour ago?" Mrs. Hiugurashi said, as she helped Alex cook, by getting out the bacon and begun heating up an other plate.

"Yep. I seem to have a lot more energy lately." Alex shrugged, as she flipped over the eggs. The easy conversastion, the smell of cooking food, the sound of a baby babbling, had Kagome easily smiling and day dreaming as she sat at the table.

_Sometime in the distance furture. Kagome was in the same house, doing almost the same thing. Except that she was standing in Alex's spot. Her mom was a lot older, and child laughter was surrounding her in the back ground. Kagome was cooking breakfast with her mother's help. Her children, or she asummed was her children, where playing with their toys behind her. It wasn't long before she felt strong arms reach around her from behind, she smiled and looked back lovingly into the eyes of her husband. It was the perfect family moment. Just as she was about to see who her husband was, when she heared her name being called in the distance. _

"Kagome... Kagome..." Her mother's voice called out, followed by soft laughter.

"Kagome! Wake up!" Snapping was heared at her ear, making her shake her head, and look up to see Mrs. Higurashi glancing at her with worried eyes, Alex was standing next to her, her eyes shimmering, her lips twitchhing as she tryed not to laugh.

"What?" Kagome blinked confused.

"You dazed out dear, are you okay?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with less worry.

"Yes I'm fine. But why are you smirking, Alex?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at the girl that was like her sister.

"Nothing... Just that Seth over there, decided to play with your hair." Alex chuckled once then turned back to the staove.

"huh... What?" Kagome blinked confused then stood up and walked over to the mirror that had hanging on the wall, and her jaw dropped. "Seth! Look what you did!" She said in a louder tone, but she couldn't stop the smile that stretched her lips. In her hair, was a car, with it's wheels turned all around in her hair, not to metion, some how in her dazed out phase, she also had peices of smushed pancakes and surph mixed with in it. Her hair was a mess, and sticking up everywhere, but she couldn't be made at the little baby. Laughing at her self, with the joined in of Alex. Kagome went over to the baby and kissed his hair. "I wouldn't be home if you didn't cause me any trouble." She messed with the small amount of hair on his head, getting babble in return. She looked to her mom and Alex. "I'm going to go wash up. I'll eat when I'm done."

"Take your time dear." Mrs. Higurashi said, as Kagome moved to leave the room, she heard Alex mention something about going out later today and if she could watch Seth for her. Smiling and knowing she was home at last, and hopefully for a while,. Kagome went and took a nice long hot shower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please R&R I would really like to see if people alive out there ready my work!


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: **I do Not own Inuaysha or the show/Manga or anything but my dreams and the story plot for this FANFIC, for is nothing more then a FANFIC

Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_Modern Times - Kagome:_

It was later that day when Kagome and Alex had finally made it out of the house, and where out on the town. They decided to go out for lunch, go to her school to pick up extra books and works she would need. They had the day off, some kind of Teacher in service day. That allowed the students to have the day off and the teachers to catch up as the year was begining to end. With their bags slung over their shoulders, and walking down the main street, Alex grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her off to the side and into a new store that had just opened.

"Oh wow... Kagome, look at this!" Alex exclaimed as she pointed to an old lookign peice of jewelery that sat with in a glass case at the stores counter. It was simple Jade surrounded in a silve clasp, on a thin chain. It shone in the light, and seemed to glow brighter as Kagome neared it.

"It says a mighty Miko princess of the past wore it in a war she fought for her late father." And older lady who sat behind the counter. "It is said that the reincarnation of this powerful princess is the only one that the necklace will glow for, for it holds all of the Princess's power with in it. " The older lady stood up, long gray falling about her shoulders in waves, her eyes a bright emerald green. Her teeth perfect and white despite her age, she was hunched over on a cane she held in her wrinkled hands. "Also it is said, that the Princess reicarnation who wears this gem, will have the power to save the world from an evil demonic foe who wishes to start a war against the Human race." The old lady looked down to the gem then up to Kagome with a wide grin. "the gem seems to call to you, young one. Maybe you are the reicarnation of this princess?"

"No... Noo... I couldn't be." Kagome said with a small wave of her hand. _'I'm already the reicarnation of Kikyo. Not some great war Princess.' _ She thought with a blank face.

"Comon on Kagome. Maybe you are the Princess in another life." Alex winked as she nuged Kagome in the arm. "How much for the necklace, granny." Alex asked, getting ready to pull out her wallet.

"For her, it's free. In all my years I've never seen it glow before. " The Older lady said taking the neklace out of its case and placed it on the counter.

"Oh no. I can't take it." Kagome rejected. "Sorry but that is just not my kind of thing." She bowed. "Sorry for the trouble." Seh said, turning to leave the place a little freaked out. Once she was back out side Kagome begun taking a few deep breaths of fresh air. She looked around and noticed Alex was not behind her. She looked back inside, as she saw Alex take a large bag from the older lady, bowed and left. Kagome eyed the bag then looked to Alex with a raised brow.

"Just a few gifts for Seth and your mom." Alex shrugged, then smiled as she grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her off towards an ice cream stand, and so the rest of the day went like that. Alex dragging Kagome everywhere, from store to store. Buying a few things here or there. The sun was close to setting when they finally begun walking home. Alex deciding to walk the whole way.

"It's such a wonderful night out." Alex explained as they walked, swining her bags back and forth, she was so full of energy that Kagome had to admire her. A night time job, rasing a kid durning the day, as well as school. And now spending the day dragging Kagome everywhere, and still not showing an ounce of slowing down, Kagome had to admit her good modd had caught on to her self. She smiled and begun skipping along side the older female, Older by only a year, though they are in the same grade.

"It is. I'm so glad to go back. I hope Inuyasha doesn't come and ruin it." Kagome said, thinking about how usally Inuyasha would have shown up by now, demanding she come back to the fuderal era with her.

"If he does, I'll puch him right in the nose." Alex said, stopping and placing the bags down as she put up her hands in front of her and begun boxing the air. "He will not take my Kagome away with out me saying so!" She laughed evily, as she looked back at Kagome, making her freeze at the odd look, before Alex blinked and nearly tackled Kagome in a hug to the ground. "I miss hanging out with you like this Kagome. You've been my best friend since I came to Japan and I can't thank you or your mother enough for everything you've done for me and Seth since he was born."

"We would do anything for you, Alex. You're family now." Kagome hugged her back. Just as she was letting go, she heared her name called from behind her.

"Kagome?" A male voice said in question from behind her. Turning Kagome noticed a famliar boy from school on a bike no more then a few feet behind her and Alex. Letting Alex go, Kagome smiled widely.

"Hojo!" Kagome smiled. "It's been so long." She said as he rode his bike close to where the two girls stood. He nodded to Alex as she gathered their bags, she just rolled her eyes and moved to sit on a bench near by, seeming to be preoccupied by something she bought.

Kagome knew that Alex didn't like Hojo much, only cause he kept of presuing her, though he didn't seem to get the hint that she wasn't fully distratced. That and he always seemed odd when ever Alex was around, as if he didn't like her much either. But when he looked to Kagome he was all smiles and cheers. "I've... i mean... everyone at school misses you Kagome. I'm glad to see your feeling a lot better. Is it your back again?" He asked with concern.

Smiling at Hojo and wondering what kind of illness her grandfather came up with again, to explain her absences. "Yea It was. But I'm all better now. Good enough I should be able to come to school tomorrow. " Kagome put on a wide smile.

"Glad to hear that. We're all lookign forwards to seeing you again." Hojo smiled sweetly. Looking her over, Kagome noticed this but didn't say anything. "So you ready for finals next week."

"Uhh... Sort of." Kagome said, her smile fading. Having so much fun today, she forgot about the finals.

"Well... Do you uh need someone to help you study?" Hojo asked with hope.

"No... She already has me to help her." Alex said appearing at her side, smiling slyly at Hojo before she looked to Kagome. "Kagome we should get going, its getting late." She saidm galncing around them, like she seemed uneven about being out.

"Oh... okay." She nodded to Alex. "Thanks for the offer Hojo. I hope to see you at school tomorrow, but We have to get going now." Kagome said, saying her thanks to Hojo, as Alex grabbed her arm and lead her away. "What's the rush?"

"Oh... uh... Nothing... it's getting late, and I have to work tonight." Alex said quickly as she slowed and let go of Kagomes arm. Looking to her with slight worry, Kagome nodded. "Alright, we better hurry then. But aren't you tired? You havn't slept all day."

"Nah... I can go a few days with little sleep. I'm used to it. Come now, let's hurry up. I want to see my baby before I leave." Alex said, all cheerful again, as she and Kagome begun skipping and singing aloud to a song they heard on the radio ealier that day.

Mintues later, Kagome and Alex where laughing, with bright red faces and teas running down their eyes as they entered the house. "We're home!" Kagome called out as they slipped off their shoes.

"About time Kagome!" Inuyasha voice sounded before he appered before the two of them, his arms crossed in his hoari. "You're coming back with me, Now!" Kagome looked to him with her jaw drop. She knew today was to good to be true. _'When will I ever get to stay here longer then a day!'_

"Hey! Back off Inu-butt, she just got in the door. Now move out of the way." Alex said, pushing Inuyasha aside as she moved into the house. He hufed and steeped to the side, watching her and Kagome pass by.

"She has to come back with me now. Kagome, go get your bags." Inuyasha demanded as he followed them into the kitchen.

"Inuyasha I just got back last night. I told you yesterday I'm staying here for a few days, and you agreeed. " Kagome turned on the dog demon that stood behind her.

"Well things changed. Naraku is on the move and we must follow him, now!" Inuyasha demanded once again.

"Naraku can wait. Inuyasha, She's staying here for a few more days, to spend time with her family." Alex butted in from across the room.

"Your not family." Inuyasha glared at the other girl.

"More family then you are." Alex stuck her tounge out at him, causing him to growl.

"Will you two calm down. I can make my own desicions here." Kagome butted in, standing before Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, Alex is right. I have decied to stay here for a few days, and I'm staying. I got finals next week to study for, and I want to spend time with my family." Kagome explained lightly, while she noticed that Inuyasha kept growling Alex who was making faces at him. Kagome glared at her. "Will you two get along."

"Sorry Kagome. We where born to hate each other, and its to much fun getting on his nerves." Alex said with an appologetic look to Kagome. "Right dog butt?" Alex teased. Inuyasha just pushed Kagome to the side.

"That's it. Your paying forit!" Inuyasha growled reaching for his sword.

"Inuyasha! No swords in the house!" When he didn't listen, and just as he was about to pull it out of it's sheath, Kagome's face turned bright red. "SIT BOY!" She yelled out, causing the rosary around Inuyasha's neck to glow bright, and with a loud thump, he was pulled to the floor.

"Serves you right mutt." Alex laughed as she grabbed her one bag and begun to leave the kitchen. "Getting ready for work. See you guys in the morning. Night all!" Alex called over her shoulder to everyone, most said good ye back, except for Inuyasha as he pulled him self off the floor with grumbles of not nice things about Alex.

"She makes me so angry." Inuyasha exlpained as he looked up at Kagome. "Comon Kagome. Let's go." He said standing up.

"No! Inuaysha I said I'm staying here, and I'm staying. You can go back by your self. Give my regards to the others. Tell them I'll be back in a few days." Kagome explained and went to the bag of stuff she bought.

"Fine. Have it your way." Inuyasha stormed off out of the house. Kagome watched through the window as he walkked through the yard to the well, and was gone in a flash. For the rest of the night she spent it with young Seth till he fell asleep, seeing as he wasn;t feeling good that night. He was like a baby brother to her, and she hated seeing him feeling lsike that. But it was the least she could do for Alex while she was at work.

After another long bath, Kagome was heading into her bed room, when she noticed a figure sitting on her bed. With her heart jumping in her chest she turned on the light and saw it was only Inuyasha. Calming down she walked into the room, towel drying her hair as she did so.

"I thought you left." She said sitting on her desk chair to face him.

"I did... But I came back... Naraku attacked Lady Keade's village."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Woot longer Chapter, finally going somewhere with a cliffy. Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuaysha, the anime, the orginal idea, the manga's or anything but my dreams where the idea of this story came from.

**For:** My best friend, Who got me back into writing Fanfictions again, and all the support through all my writings, past and future.

Please enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Modern Times - The Vampire:_

So close... So very very close. She was with in his site. Just talking to a weak simple male human. Someone he could take out with out a problem. He would have her for him self. He would make her his in all ways possiable. But just as he was bout to make his move, some girl, with a strange scent moved in to take her away from the male. The vampire would have taken down the female, but her scent took him off guard. It was just as sweet as the the one he stakled and huntedm but it held a power, a secret scent of power, but she smelt human. Looked human, but something was off about this girl, just like that strange guy in red that appeared next to his girl the other night. Yes his girl, that sounded so right, she was his, he was going to make sure she was his in every way.

So the vamprie was left to stalk, once again. Wait why did a vampire have to stalk? That's not right, he should be down there taking what was his right out from under everyone's noises and killing everyone who saw him. But just as he thought this, just as he was about to move, that strange girl seemed to look his way, as if she saw him. Her bright blue eyes seemed to look right into him and burn him. Making him hiss, and back off. She held so much power in her eyes, a lowly human holding power of him, with just a look! That was it, this strange girl if he ever got the chance to take her alone, would be questioned on who and what she was, and then he would kill her. No one held power over him. No one!

_Modern Times - The Hunter:_

Last night was a fale. The hunter could not catch it's prey. It got a way, but that little girl, and six other weak humans where saved cause of the hunter. It was the hunter's job to hunt down it's prey that stalked the humans at night. Though one Vampire the hunter saught out. The one that killed someone very close to the hunter, the one person that held the hunters heart, and right it front of it! That is how it started. That's how the hunter became a hunter, a vampire hunter. Was to track down that said vampire and all the others who stalked on humans and end them.

Not to mention it payed very very well. The more the hunter killed, the more it got. But also depending on the kinds. Fledlings didn't pay well, and the ancients payed very handsomely. So the hunter saught out what it could, having a very natural skill at tacking and killing and tonight, it was back on track of the one it hunted, it's prey so close, it could taste it's blood with out it being spilled. Tonight just might fianlly be the night for vengence.

_Mondern Times - Kagome: _

"Wait what?" Kagome jumped up from the chair so fast it spun around behind her, clanged into the desk and slowed to a stop.

"While I was gone, Naraku attacked the village with his hoards of demons. Lady Keade got everyone away, while Mirkou and Sango took out the demons." Inuyasha quickly explained while he walked to the window. "But they said more got away. We need to head back now, Kagome."

Kagome blinked. "Is everyone okay at least." She was already heading to her dresser to get changed.

"Yes. Now hurry it up." Inuyasha said and jumped out the window.

Kagome nodded and was already throwing off her Pj's by the time he was touching the ground out side. She quickly dressed in her trade mark school uniform, of the green skirt and saloir shirt. A mintue later she was down stairs and shoving things into her yellow school bag, when her mom came down the stairs, young, and awake, Seth in her arms. rubbing his eyes.

"You have to go back already dear?" Mrs. Higurashi said with a frown, as she watched her daughter pack food and first aid eqipument into her bag.

"Yes. Naraku attacked a village near the well, and more demons are said to be lurking out there. I have to go back and help." kagome explained as she stuffed a few more things into bag, and closed it. She turned and looked to her mothers. "Sorry Mama. I really wish I could stay longer." She hugged her mother good bye, and gave a quick kiss to the top of Seth's head, who kept saying bye bye in a cute way.

"Just stay safe, and hurry back soon. We'll miss you." Mrs. Higurashi explained, as she and her daughter walked towards the door, slipped on their shoes, and walked into the warm spring night.

"I will, Mama. Bye" She hugged her mom one last time.

"Buh bye!" Little Seth called out, waving his hand with a large smile on his face. Kagome waved back and turned to see Inuyasha behind her.

"Ready?" He asked with eagerness, as he grabbed her bag, and they walked towards the shrine of the well, and walked inside. Looking back at her mom, she waved one last time, before she jogged down the stairs, and stood on the lip of the well. Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist, and together they jumped into the well, and where surrounded by a famlair blue light.

Moments later they where climbing out of the well, with the help of Inuyasha she climbed over the well ledged and looked up at the night sky of the fuderal era sky, the stars much bright her, then back in her time, where the city lights blinded out the stars.

"Lady Kagome. Youre back!" Miroku greated her and Inuyasha a second after she snapped out of her thoughts.

"You too Mirkoku. How's the viallge doing?" Kagome got right to the point.

"Okay for now. But we have a felling Naraku is about to send more demons." Miroku explained.

"Alright, let's get going then." Tightening her grip on her bag, Kagone followed Inuyasha and Miroku back to the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>I hoped you enjoyed this. Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuaysha, the anime, the orginal idea, the manga's or anything but my dreams where the idea of this story came from.

**For:** My best friend, Who got me back into writing Fanfictions again, and all the support through all my writings, past and future.

Please enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_Modern Times - The Vampire: _

He was back. The vamprie growled as he watched the strange male dressed in red from before jump down from the girls bed room window. There was nothing he could do now though as he waited and watched as moments later, lights that where once off begun to flash through the house, And shortly after that. The girl with her mother, and a baby in arms was walking out side. Talking about good byes. Was she elaving again? Already? This couldn't be, he wanted her. NO! He needed her! And he would get here. Seeng no other option, and while they where all distracted, he quickly jumped from his hidding space in the tree and jumped to land infront of that strange building with the well, opening the door, he disappeared inside, then hid himself in the shadows of the rafters inside and waited.

Surely enough as he waited, the door opened and the girl and the strange guy in red walked in, and together, like before. They jumped onto the lip of the well, and moments later they jumped into it. With a better view, he watched as a bluie light surrounded them and they where gone. With wonder, he jumped to the lip of the well him self, it still surrounded in that odd blue light. With no other thought, then curiosity, he jumped into the well, and was surrounded by that strange blue light. But when he thought he should hit the bottom of the well by now, he was floating through what looked like space and lights, lots of strange lights, before he felt soft ground beneath his feet. Taking a step foreward he heard a crunch. Looking down, he saw he steeped on an odd looking bone.

Kneeling down, he looked at the strange bone, but froze when he heard voices.

"You too Mirkoku. How's the viallge doing?" He heard his girl say, her voice so clear and musical. He smiled. He could make her his anytime now.

"Okay for now. But we have a felling Naraku is about to send mroe demons." The vampire heard someone reply. Demons? Odd he had never heard that before. Maybe he was talking about vampires, maybe they where somewhere now, where vampries rulled all over. Great, he was some place he could call home. Knowing Humans called vampries demosn all the time. Just as he listened into the convo. He heard foot falls, fast ones, and they begun to fade away. Looking up, all he saw was a very bright starry sky. Frowning, he jumped to the top of the well, and looked at the forest around him. Where was all the buildings? And just where did he end up? Everything seemed different, older almost. As if he went back in time. Shaking his head, he deiced to explore this new area, that and the strange scent in the air had him questioning everything as he walked off towards the forest surrounding the well he climbed out of. Though the thought of the building being gone, had not hit him... yet.

_Modern Times - The Hunter: _

He was so close. The prey was with in the hunter's grasp. The chase lead all of Tokiyo. An hour later, but what seemed like forever. The hunter tracked down it's prey to a shrine. The prey, the vampire was stalking around the shrine, while the hunter watched fro afar. Odd, why was the vampire here. Why was it moving around like that? Was it looking for someone. Finally it stopped and went onto the property, and prooped himself in a tree? Is there where he had been this whole time? The hunter couldn't believe it. growling at it's self, the Hunter begun stalking in on the vampire, when voices caught it off guard. There are the shrine, leaving the house, where three, no four familar figures. Frowning, the hunter listened in. the hunter knew these people. It listened as the one human girl said good by to an older human girl with a baby in her arms. The hunters heart lept at the sight of the older women with the baby. But the good byes had it confused.

Truth was, the hunter knew this family very well. Knew the girl to be Kagome Higurashi, the older women her mother, and the baby a friend of theirs who lived with them. The other one, the fourth person was Inuyasha, dressed in red. A dog demon who came back through time with Kagome. Which it seemed she was heading back to now. With a frown she watched as the vampire moved, and ran into the shrine. Blinking the hunter followed, but stayed hidden outside the building, and watched as Kagome and the dog demon moved inside. Knowing fair well they where going to jump down the shrine and go back in time. But what about the vampire. The hunter wans't sure.

After they enetred the small building. The hunter moved to watch from the crack in the door. Kagome and dog demon jumped down the well with a flash of blue, that lingered after them. She watched as the vampire jumped to the well and stood there studing it. It was now or never, the hunter had to get it. But before it could move it jumped into the well and it to, went with a flash of blue. With a curse, the hunter ran into the building and stood near the well staring at the blue light that glowed so brightly at it. Sighing it looked around not sure what to do. but duty took over everything but before the hunter could follow. It had something to do.

Running from the well shrine, the hunter left the prorperty for at least another letter. Before it returned. This time a bag slung over it's shoulder. It looked back at the house of the shrine, as if saying good bye, before with a run jump it jumped into the still glowling well and it to was sollowed by the bright blue light.

Moments later, feeling the same thing the vampire did. it touched the soft earth, and looked up. The first thing it noticed was that there was no roof above the well, as there was before. But this hunter knew it was in the past. And knew the building that surrounded the well wasn't built till much later on.

With a powerful jump, it made it to the top of the well and looked around. it was far behind the vampire it hunted. But the hunter knew it could track it down in a city, it couldn't be much harder in a forest, less scents and things to hid from. With a sigh, it took off for the forest, hunting its prey once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hoped you enjoy this, please R&R.

Also, the only way they are being updated so quickly, with a few chapters loaded at once, is ethier one, i held all the chapters till i wrote more, before I posted them up, or two I wrote a lot in one day. Don't expect this everyday, but every few days, Hopefully


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuaysha, the anime, the orginal idea, the manga's or anything but my dreams where the idea of this story came from.

**For:** My best friend, Who got me back into writing Fanfictions again, and all the support through all my writings, past and future.

Please enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_Fudal Era - Kagome:_

It didn't take very long before Kagome and the small group reached Keade's small village. Houses where knocked down, and wood was ever where. Some where even on fire. Dead demon bodies lined the ground, and the air smelt of blood and smoke. Caughing, Miroku lead the way to where their other comrade Sango was waiting. She was adding large peices of logs and twigs to a growing pile, that was smoking.

"Sango!" Kagome called out to the women who was so close to her, they where near sisters.

"Kagome!" Sango dropped the pile of sticks she was carring to run over to the female and hug her.

"How is everything?" Kagome asked looking around with a frown. It was so sad that this happened. Kagome wishes she was here from the begining, maybe then it wouldn't have happened.

"Good, for no. So far no one was seriously hurt, and Keade has everyone in hidding somewhere in the forest." Sango explained. "She also has shippo helpping her with his fox magic."

"At least the kitsune is able to do something useful." Inuyasha mumbled, right before he was eating dirt. Kagome had heard him and sat him under her breathe.

"That's nice of him. I hope they will be okay." Kagome said with worry. "Any knews on where Naraku or his army is?" kagome asked as she placed her bag off to the side, and grabbed her arrows and bow from Keade's hut that was still some what standing.

"No. But I can tell they are not to far off. The demons I mean. Naraku hasn't made him self know yet," Miroku explained as he added more logs to the smoking wood, as they slowly started to glow with the fire.

"Alright then. Let's get some of this cleaned up and wait and see if he sends more after us." Kagome suggested, shouldering her arrows and bow and begun gathering logs, everyoned nodded and joined in with her.

_Meanwhile, also in the Fudal Era:_

The vampire was exploring the place. finding it to be very strange, as if the whole place was stuck back in time, before buildings and city's exsisted. Creatures with odd scents and powers filled the air. He was scared, and thrilled about everything he saw, and about this strange place. He begun to think logically as he explored, that some how, with the girl's help, he was able to fall back in time. Though it seemed the girl was famliar with the place and with people here, so she must have done it many times before hand. That would also explain where she had disappeared for those few months.

Now he wanted the girl more then anything. but first, he was making plan. To make an army of his kind, to help him get what he wanted. That girl, and power. He wanted power over everything, now that he knew this place didn't have the weapons of the future, or even the knowledge of creatures like him existed, so there would be no hunters. Oh, how wonderful this place was to him. He would enjoy it here. With a smirk, and ideas running in his head, The Vampire begun to work out his ideas for his new kingdom.

_Now on to the other:_

This place was so strange, but so quiet and peacful. Enjoying the walk the hunter was taking, it knew it would not have time to find the vampire this night. it was already far off and it's scent was so fadded, it had no hope of finding anything remoely close to where teh vampire was now. So the hunter decided to take it easy, well sort of easy. It knew fair enough that demons hunted these time, and these lands, and no matter where it went in the forest, it was not really safe. But it was a littl erelaxing just to storll through the moon light forest, where everything had a silver glow from the moon on it.

It was warm out, the crickets chirpped in song around the hunter and the air was clean and clear, no longer filled with the fumes of cars and other things that poluted the air in the future, taking a deep breath, and knowing it was safe here, that know one, including the vampire the hunter hunted, knew it was here. It deiced to change it's apperance for the time being, to cool down, and get out of the sutffy hunter clothing. Listening around, a stream trickeld in the distance, the hunter followed the sound, and scent of moisture in the air, till it broke through the trees, and into the clearing of the small stream that ran through the forest.

Placing the large bag down on a rock, the hunter walked closer to the stream, and kneeled down before it. First it slipped off it's gloves to reveal thing soft hands, that it dipped into the cool water. Before it it took them out of the water and shook them of the water, before it moved to the over head mask it wore. The hunter pulled off the mask, and let its long hair fall around a soft femnine face, with bright blue eyes surrounded in thick lashes and soft full pink lips.

Looking down at the water, the hunter took in it's appeance, and splashed water on the dirt marks tha trailed down it's cheeks. Before it stood to removed the leather coat it wore, unzipped it and threw it to the side, before it did the same with tight leather pants. In nothing more then shorts and a tank top and shoeless. the hunter moved to walk into the stream, so the moonlight shone right on top of it. Revealing the hunter to be very much female, as it let the cool water run over it's feet, and she closed her eyes and relaxed to the cold water.

But only a moment later, did she moved to quickly pack her things and slip on her shoes, before she ran into the trees once more. While on the other side of teh stream, a group of orge demons emerged to drink from teh stream, unaware of the one who stood threre moments before. While farther away in the trees, the hunter slipped back on the leather pants, and tight coat, as she ran, to find a safer demon free place to call camp for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuaysha, the anime, the orginal idea, the manga's or anything but my dreams where the idea of this story came from.

**For:** My best friend, Who got me back into writing Fanfictions again, and all the support through all my writings, past and future.

Please enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_Feudal Era - Kagome: _

As they where making the large fire, and Inuyasha was throwing some demon bodies to burn on top. Miroku was keeping watch. Which it didn't tak elong before he called out to the group.

"I sense a large dark aura heading this way." Inuyasha was right at his side, pulling out his sword, as it transformed into its larger form. Kagome near him, arching a arrow into her bow, and Sango with a grip on her large bomberang.

"Well it looks likre were ready." Kagome called out, cauging Sango and Miroku to laugh lightly. They where always ready when they needed to be, and sometimes they even enjoyed the fighting, and tonight was one of those nights.

"Let's make a bet, and see who can kill the most demons tonight. Shall we?" Miroku encouraged the group, as a larg flow of birds flew from the tree line in front of them.

"Deal." Sango and kagome said at once.

"Inuyasha? What do you say?" Miroku asked, looking to the fellow male.

"Hmph... Don't even try. I'll be the one winning this!" Inuyasha called out, running forward first, as a large wave demons piled out of the forest right at the group. Hundred upon hundred of demons filled the land between the group and the forest with in seconds, as the sky filled with more behind the ones on the ground.

"This is going to be a long night." Kagome shook her head, as she launched and arrow at a group of demons. Puriffing more then six at a time with her bright pink arrow.

"I agree." Sango through out her weapon with a huff. Taking out another lagre group. While Inuyasha and Miroku where back to back taking out a larger group of demons. Numbers where being called out in the air around them.

"Sixteen!" Miroku called out.

"Twenty one!" Inuyasha challenged the monk with a larage swing of his sword and aloud cry of. "Wind scar!, Acuatlly make that thirty four." Inuyasha laughed as Miroku cursed out the demon as he took out five more with a hand ful of sutras.

"I'll win this, Inuyasha, Just you wait.!" Miroku called out with a laugh, then a grunt as he held back a large demon.

"Your on Monk!" Inuyasha called back, as he swipped down a few more, not carring for beind covered in demon blood that spilleda round him. And so that went on for quiet a while longer.

_Else where: _

The vampire hunter was looking for a nice place to sleep for the night. She came across a clearing not to far into the forest, but far enough away from any sign of demons with a yawn, and to tired to make a fire, she climbed into a large tree, as high as she could, and hide her self on a large branch, covered in leaves and settled down for the night.

While somewhere else in the massive forest that covered most of Japan at the time, the vampire was hidding in a cave, deep below the ground, a place to make his new home for the coming nights, so he would hide safely through the day.

_Later on that night _

Kagome and the gang had finally killed the last of the demons. The numbers where large. Each one of the four fighters had over a hundered kills, and where not worse for wear them selves. Kagome had a few scratches, as well as Sango. Miroku was covered in blood, of his and the demons, his wind tunnel was over used so he was cradling his hand with his others and sitting on the ground. While Inuyasha, being a quick healer, seemed to be the better of them, though his clothes where shredded and stunk he stood, arms crossed a large smirk on his face.

"I think we all need to clean up. We reak. Come Sango, let's go to the springs." Kagome suggested. Sango nodded.

"Told you I would win," Inuyasha bragged.

"You cheated. " Miroku glared at the demon, as he stood up to his feet. "Wait girls! Let me join!"

"Never, pervert!" The girls called out in union. While Sango picked up a rock and threw it at his head, causing him to fall back, with stars spinning above his head. They had to stop him from following him some how. Inuyasha just shook his head, and steeped over him, prepared to follow the girls, when a sit echoed through out the air, and he was face first on the ground, eating the dirt.

"That means no to you too, Inuyasha." Kagome and Sango giggled as they walked off, leaving the two males to steam in pain behind them, while they went off to clean and relax for a while.

Hours later, the gang was together. All cleaned and banged, they deiced to settle down for the night,a round a camp fire, under a large tree right next to Lady Keade's village. A warm campfire glowed before them, as Kagome cooked everyone food. They ate in silence, before they all found spots to sleep. Sango and Kagome laid near each other next to the fire. While Miroku sat back against the tree, and Inuyasha chose a spot on one of the branches.

_The Next morning:_

Kagome woke with a yawn, and stretched as she sat up. Sango was still asleep, as well as Miroku. Looking around she noticed Inuyasha was not around. With a frown she got up and begun looking for him. He was back in the village cleaning up the rest of the bodies.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome called out to him. Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and walked over to her. "How about you take a break and we go find breakfast?" She offered, he nodded.

"Did you bring any more of the noddle and yellow things?" He asked with a child like innocence.

"The ramen noddles with the eggs?" When Inuyasha nodded, she couldn't help the smile on her face. "Yes. We'll have those as well." Smiling her and Inuyasha went off into the forest to look for something for dinner.

Minutes later Inuyasha and Kagome came back with one rabbit and pletny of fish, to where Sango and Miroku sat around the camp fire, talking. Shortly after that, they where all eating happily, talking about random stuff.

"So what's the plan for the day?" Miroku asked after he finished eating, patting his full belly.

"Hunt down Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"Helping Keade with the village." Kagome said at the same time. They both turned to look at each other.

"Now's the only lead we have on Naraku, we must hunt him down now." Inuyasha demanded.

"No, we are helping Keade with the village." Kagome said, they where now standing face to face with each other, only mere centameters apart, Miroku and Sango looked to each, shurgged and begun cleaning up.

"Kagome, we hunt Naraku, we must finish the sacred jewel, that you shattered." Inuyasha demanded.

"Oh... we have to do that now! The quick we complete the jewel, the quicker you can become a full demon right? Is that why we must hunt him down now?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha.

"Yep." Inuyasha answered simply, standing back and crossing his arms, thinking he won.

"God, Inuyasha your so single minded! Do you not want to consider how we feel about this first, how I feel about that?" Kagome begun to yell as Inuyasha just shook his head, with a simple 'Nope' this had her ticked. "Inuyasha sit!" Kagome called out and she was turning and leaving before Inuyasha had even hit the ground. As she was leaving, she called out. "SIt Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit!" Over and over, making Inuyasha dig deeper and deeper into the ground. Her anger shown. Miroku and Sango just shrugged as they gave Inuyasha one last look and followed after Kagome. Obviously she won in this fight.

_While else where in the forest. _

The vampire hunter waas sleeping peacfully, when something had her jump out of her sleep. Almost falling off the branch, but catching her self at the last moment. She blinked sleepy eyes as she looked around. The clearing she had chosen as a safe place for the night was still empty. But some where close by, she heard voices, and little girl singing. But what had her thrown off, was the sense of a stronge demon near by. Yawning, she pulled back her hair, jumped down the tree to the lowest branch, that she sat on, gripped tightly with her legs and fell back, hanging upside down above her bag she left on the ground for the night. She reached for the bag, the tip just an inch from her fingers, when she heard the voices getting closer. Her heart pounding in her chest, she stretched out her arm, and got her fingers to slip through the loop of her bag. With a heave of her arms, she got a grip on the bag, and lifted her self back onto the branch, and shoulder the bag, before she jumped up higher to another branch, and to the next tree, just as the voices became clearer and they broke through the trees.

"Quiet child, your singing is becoming annoying!" An old voice seemed to croak, as the figures broke into the clearing. "Ahh... A place to rest." The voice said quickly after. Shifting her self, the hunter moved in the tree she was in, till she got a good view of the clearing. In the clearing was a small green toad looking creature, that was sitting on a large rock on teh clearing, a tow headed staff in his hand. He must of been the one who talked first.

The other was a young girl in an orange and yell kimono and shoeless. She followed after the toad looking figure, tugging the reins on what looked to be a two headed draggon with a saddle on its back. Leading it into the clearing the girl lead him over to a patch of grass to let it feed. "I don't need to listen to you, Master Jacken. I can sing if I wish to." The girl said, taking a spot on a soft peice of grass, and next to a bunch of flours, as she begun singing again. The hunter only watched in wonder as the girl sung about being with some kind of Lord forever, though she never really caught the name of the Lord, for everytime the girl was about to say his name, the Toad demonw would begin nagging her about something. Though what had the Hunter confused was that, she sensed a powerful demon near by, but did not see it.

This had her scared and worried. Was this powerful demon following after the girl? Was the girl in trouble with it? Or was it by chance this girl was with that powerful demon, and it was the said lord she sung about? The last didn't seem to possible, but the first seemed more likely. But the hunter didn't want to make her self know at the moment, so she just sat back and listened to the girl signing, making her miss someone very close to her heart, and making her wish she was back home.

Minutes passed, and the strong demon energy passed, and was no where near by. She felt it slowly leave the area and get farther and farther away, but she didn't pay it much mind, as the girls singing caught her by surprise. Surpressing a yawn, the hunter begun to shift in the tree, the demon presence was gone, the girl looked safe, though she wasn't sure how safe she would stay, that toad creature didn't look to be very strong, but the hunter believed the girl to be fine for now, and her presence not needed. She was about to leave when she turned around and a stench hit her nose first before the presense did. Ogre demons. The group she almost ran across yesterday, where very very close, and where heading this way.

Sighing heavily this was not what the hunter wished to be doing right now. She should be tracking the vampire she followed here earlier, but she knew that during the day was the only time she could get some rest, for the vampire would be resting and was not easy to track during the day. Slipping off her bag, she jumped down the branches in silence till she was near the bottm, she hung her bag on the second highest branch before she slipped off the branch to the forest floor. In her hand was a small dagger, but it would work for what she was planning on.

Sneaking close to the ground, the hunter moved through the brushes and hid behind the trees till the ogres came into few. There where many of them. At least five she could see. Though she had a feeling more where around, but she could pin point them out. Moving around a tree, once passed by and stopped nearly before her. With a quick prayer, and a lunge, she gripped the dagger in her hand, the blade out across her knuckles and jumped at the neck of the demon, With a quick slash, and a silent gurlgle, the neck of the demon behun spluing blood everywhere, as the hunter moved to hide behind the next tree. As the first demon fell in a pool of his thick goppy green blood, two more came to check on him.

"Someon sliced his neck." One stated.

"We are being watched. Warn the others." The second said, as the first ran off the warn the others, the ogre demon gripped the club in his hand and looked around. The hunter moved, into the tree she stood near, till she was level with the tall demon. Jumping from the tree she landed on his shoulders. He started trashing around as she drove the dagger in the back of his head. It didn't take him down, Instead he lunched the club he had at his own head. The hunter jumpedoff in time for him to hit himself, as she moved around and sliced his neck. He was able to eye her before his neck begun to bleed, But beging stronger, he charged after her, as she ran from him, up an other tree, and jumped behind him, but not before she brought her dagger down the back of his head, to his neck, and watched him fall. He didn't die right away bleed away. Watching her, as she ran off looking for his friends.

She found them a moment later. Instead of five, minus the two she killed there was now eight. Meaning five more joined the group, meaning ten in total. She had a long time to go, and she waasn't sure she could kill them all, but as long as she could keep them distracted from the human girl in the clearing it would all be okay. She listened from the tree as they talked.

"Someone sliced, Org's neck. San is watching over him." The first demon that ran off explained to the group. _To bad they don't know they are both dead._ The hunter thought with a mental chuckle.

"We should go back him up. He could be killed if left alone." One answered back, the others gunted in agreement. "Let's go then." He said and they begun their slow movement to where the two, hoepfully dead, ogres where dead. One stradeled behin, looking around. The hunter smiled and threw the dagger at his head. Which landed in his temple, killing him instanly, but one of the others saw him fall.

"No, Fanw is down! The killer is here!" The ogre called out to the group. The hunter cursed, with them all on aleart they would be harder to kill, and she was one dagger down. She pulled a hand ful of throwing knives out of her coat and aimed them at the next demon that walked through the clearing. The through five at him. Each laning in a line down his chest. He fell to the ground next to the one leaning over Fanw.

"Everyone look out. I smell human in the air. And female." One of the larger ones called out.

"Seek her out. It's time we teach her a lesson." He chuckled, and the hunter could only gag in silence as she moved to another tree. This wasn't turning out good, but at least they where staying away from the girl, or so she thought before she heard the scream.

"Crap!" The hunter cursed as she stopped in her tracks, and not to unnotciably, as she stopped to quickly and nearly tripped causing the tree to giggle and the leaves to fall.

"She's over here!" One called out, looking down the demon was looking up at the branch she was on. Cursing again, she turned and ran across the branch, grabbed the next one and swung to the nearest tree. The screams of the girl filling the air. "After her!" More then one demon called out, as they stormed after her, Daggers, clubs, rocks and other objects flew past her. Some grazed her arm and legs, but didn't tear through her leather clothing, but the bluntness of a hard rock to the back of her head, had her stumble for a second, but she caught her self before falling, and had to get her sight to focuse again, before she ran dropped through trees. They where slowing her down. And the demons where nearly on top of her.

"There she is. Get her boys!" One of the demons called after her, as she sprinted away from them. Faster on the ground she was able to get ahead of the demons but not to far, but the clearing was near. Jumping into the nearest tree to the clearing, she looked into the clearing. In the clearing was at least three of the ogre demons, one was on the ground twitching and smoking. The girl was hiding behind the two headed dragon while the toad creature, she guessed was now a demon, stood on it, throwing fire out of one of the head of the staff, while one head of the dragon bite at the ogres the other blew fire like the staff, burining the one of the ground stopped moving. But that left two more. One was about to grab for the girl.

"I think not!" The hunter called out as she swung from the tree and into the demons side, knocking him to the side. Standing quickly the hunter moved to stand in front og the girl, but not before she pulled out a dagger from her coat. Her last one, she would have to make good use of this one.

"Who are you?" The girll called out, backing away from the hunter. She turned her blue gaze to the girl for a moment and smiled very softly.

"A protector. Don't worry I promise not harm you. I'm jsut hear to make sure your not hurt by these vial creatures." She hunter explained in a soft voice. The girl nodded and stopped moving, seeming to see the truth in the girls eyes.

"Vial? We are not vial. We are the most handsomness creatures in the world. Your the vial one, Human!" The one Ogre called out, while the others broke through the trees. "Get her, she killed our brohters!" One from the larger group called to the two in the field. The field, seeming not as big now, as now six ogres filled the clearing, with two lesser demons and two humans against them.

"Your not the smartest bunch of demons either." The Hunter called out to them, with a tease in her voice. "I could take you all down in no time!" No fear in her voice or her stance she was looking foreard to this fight.

"Words words words! Let's see some action!" One of the ogres called out as they advanced on the group, as they backed up with nothing but forest to their backs. "Our odd don't look good." The hunter mumbled with a smirk,.

"Speak for your self Human, I can handle my self." The toad demon called out to her, as he blew smoke at another Ogre, as the two headed dragon bite the arm off the other.

"Sure you can. Then why isn't it that they are dead already?" the hunter called out as she dodged the swing of an orges club and ran at his stomach with her dagger, causing him to bend over, and the two headed dragon to toarch him.

"Hmph. I'm just holding back, just you watch and see." The toad deamon called out. "Staff of two heads. Fire! Fear my flames your filthy creatures!" He laughed as his body shook with the force of the flames that splurred out of the staff burning two more to the ground.

"Now that's what I'm saying!" The hunter called out with a laught, barely dodging an ogre with a large axe.

"Get back here, you puny human!" It called out, as the Hunter kept dodging it's axe, dodging just in time, that it took out its own comrades head, angering it and causing it to swing more violently.

"Sorry... But I'm not attracted to large green filthy creatures that smell likes their own poo." She called, out as it sung more violetly, cutting off another comrades hand, that was then caught on fire. The hunter was going to use this ones temper to her advantage.

"Why you little runt!" It yelled, as the hunter back into a tree.

"Whoops." She said,, looking around her, as she was now surrounded by at least three of the demons. While the other two demons burned down one of the last ones, besides the three that surrounded her.

"No look whos trapped." One said with a growl.

"We shoudl teach her a lesson." Another said.

"Keep her aiive and keep her as our pet!" The last suggested.

"No!" the larger one denied both. "She killed out brethern, we must kill her the same way!" He licked his lips and held out his axe.

"First off with her legs, then her arms." The second suggested.

"Make her suffer, then cut off her head." The last agreeed.

"Then we'll eat her for dinner. Now sweet thing. Time to die!" The larger one called out rasing it's axe above its head. It was about to swing down on the hunter. While the hunter had knelt, pretending to cower, she was just about to launch her self to the side, and through the clearing in their legs, when their was a bright flash, and green blood ozzed from the headless bodies of the three ogres around her. Blinking confused and trying not to gag at the stench of the demon blood that covered her, she stood as the bodies fell around her. Standing behind them, was a tall man with very long silver hair, bright golden eyes, and dressed in white. The hunter blinked the looked to the girl as she called out. "Lord Sesshomaru. You came to save us!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please R&R and ignore all the mistakes, I wrote most of these either half asleep, or on a day when my head wasn't on straight


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuaysha, the anime, the orginal idea, the manga's or anything but my dreams where the idea of this story came from.

**For:** My best friend, Who got me back into writing Fanfictions again, and all the support through all my writings, past and future.

Please enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_Feudal Era - Kagome:_

Not to much more in the day passed. Kagome and the gang where still building up Keade's village. Keade and the villagers had returned not more then moments before, and where helping with the process. Demon bodies where being bured, those who couldn't do anything where helping Keade with making herbs, for healing and dinner for the village as well. Everyone was working in a team. And most of the day would be as such.

_Back in the forest_

Blinking up at the man that stood before her, the hunter had to blink a few times before everything settled in. So this was the Lord the girl was speaking of, and now that the hunter had a chance to calm down, she could sense the demon in the man, no full blodded demon that stood before her. With her being so busy fighting before, she some how didn't notice his strength, or prensece, but not that she did, is was nearly overwhelming. The green in his nails had stopped glowing now, and he was just staring at her, with an odd look. Till he took in a breath and disgust crossed his face. The hunter narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry if my scent doesn't please you, demon. But Ogre blood isn't the best smelling stuff out there to be covered in." The hunter said thickly while crossing her arms, before the goop had them sticking together, she pulled them apart with a look of distgust in her own face. "Yuck." The silver haired demon, narrowed his eyes at her, anger flashing through them. He was about to say something but was interupted before the words left his mouth.

"How dare you speak to my Lord that way, Human!" The toad demon said, jumping down from his perch on the two headed dragon as he moved to stand in front of the hunter. "You should be punished for speaking so to someone like Lord Sesshomaru."

"Jaken!" The demon lord called out to the toad demon in anger.

"Sorry my Lord but she must pay for distrespecting you like that." The toad explained.

"Exscue me for not carring. But what can a tiny thing like you do to me?" The hunter said staring the toad demon down.

"Why you! Staff of..!" The Toad called out but stopped as the little girl jumped in between the hunter and the the toad demon.

"Master Jaken please don't hurt her." The girl pleaded with the demon. As she stood as a tiny wall between the two.

The one called Lord Sesshomaru looked to each with little interest.

"She must pay though, I will burn her to the ground and..."

"Jaken!" The Demon Lord interputed the toad.

"Yes my Lord?" The Toad turned around and bowed, his small frame shaking.

"Leave her be. Let's go." The Lord said, looking to the hunter once more, before he looked to the girl and toad, no emotion evered passed through his face at all, as he turned and begun to leave.

"Yes my Lord." The toad bowed. "Till next time, Human." The toad nearly hissed, as he followed after the demon lord.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" The girl called out, before she turned to look at the girl. "thank you for saving me. I'm Rin by the way." She said with a bow.

The hunter nodded. "Amaya. My name is Amaya." The hunter gave the girl a name, not her name, or at least a real one. Her real one had to be kept secret so the the vamprie she hunted would never find out she was here. "And your welcome Rin. Be careful next time, okay?" The hunter said with a small smile.

"No problem. I hope to see you again. Bye Amaya!" Rin called off and ran after the Toad demon and her demon Lord, not before she lead the two headed demon after her.

Sighing the hunter looked at the mess around her. Dead and burning demon bodies surrounded her, and covered her. The stench was not the best thing in the world, but at least she wasn't gagging now, but the stech would attract at least a hand ful more demons who would possbly feast upon the ogres, or at least that's the way the hunter thought, as she turned and went off in the direction she left her bag. So she could hurriedly clean her self up, get this stench off of her before night fell so she could hunt down that vampire.

_Hours later_

Most of Keade's village was rebuilt, and everyone was surrounding Keade's hunt as she handed out food to everyone of the villagers who helped rebuild the place back up. Kagome was helping with the food, while the rest of the gang sat around Keade's finished built hunt eating their own. After Kagome handed out the last dish, she took a bowl of her own, and sat near Inuyasha before the fire and begun eating.

"What a long day. A good night's rest is what we will all need." Miroku said, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow we track down Naraku.." Inuyasha said, this time everyone agreed with him, with out any fighting or arguments.

"Yes inuyasha, we will continue tracking down Naraku tomorrow, but first we should all get a good nights rest." Kagome agreed, finishing her bowl, and setting it down with the others to be washed tomorrw.

"I'll leave and let ye all rest. Sleep well everyone" Keade said, as she left the hut, as she usally would on the nights the group would stay in the village, seeing as she had a second hut near by. With a yawn everyone setteled in their spots to sleep for the night. Kagome on the cot, Miroku and Sango near a spot by the fire. And Inuyasha with hsi back to the wall near the door.

"Good night everyone." Kagome called out, and everyone said it back. Soon the hut was silent with the sounds of sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Again ignore the errors and such, Please R&R


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuaysha, the anime, the orginal idea, the manga's or anything but my dreams where the idea of this story came from.

**For:** My best friend, Who got me back into writing Fanfictions again, and all the support through all my writings, past and future.

Please enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 <strong>

_Feudal Era - The Hunter:_

Night time fell quickly. The hunter had cleaned her self at the river she found near the clearing the demons had been killed in, and cleaned quickly. herself and her clothing. Thank goodness she brought spare clothing with that she was able to change into, before she had to gathered her weapons and clean them as well, before she would be able to go out hunting. So by the time the sun had begun to set, she was already running through the large forest, looking for any sign at all of the vampire. A trail of humans, not to common before, but being in a new place it might be, or a trail of death, or even it's scent. Death followed Vampries everywhere, mostly anything they touched died quickly only plants seemed to do this, seeing as they tried to move out of deaths way, but where tainted and decided to die. Odd, but it helped the Hunter track down what needed to be, but this hunter could not find any of this. Though the stench of death, demon death, but not human filled the air.

The hunter followed this stench as it lead her through the forest, towards a clearing. she slowed, noticing that it was a small village. Distruction was clear around the area, but it looked like the village had rebuilt its self in a day and everyone was happy once again. But a simple scent in the air caught her. As she moved towards the village. Kagome's. She would reconize the scent anywhere. Masking her own scent and prescense, she moved silently to the hut with the dim light of a dying fire. Glancing inside, through a crack in the hut that had not been repaired. The Hunter was able to reconize at least two of the people in the room. Though from what the hunter had been told, she could make guess of who the other two where.

Kagome was sound asleep on the only thing that looked close to a bed, and two others where sleeping around the dying fire. She could only guess that they where Miroku the Monk, and Sango the demon slayer, who she had been told so much about. Moving slightly, the hunter was able to notice the white haired dog demon sleeping near the door. With a small smile. The hunter moved away from the building and headed out of the village. She had some hunting to do, and that was what she would be doing for the night. Hunting down the vampire that came back in time.

_Feudal Era - The Vampire_

Night was finally here. The time for awaken had come. And the time for power was near. The vampire woke with hunger clawing at his throat, but the knowledge of gaining power filled his strength, and his mind giving him all the strength he need to wake up from the soil, and make his way back out into the open air, and hunt down his first prey of the night. First step to his plan. Well... Why would we give that away so quickly, he would tell no one of his plan, not till later on. Or risk having it stopped before he could even take the first step. So first thing for the night, was to feed, and feed and feed. For thirst was something he could not ignore as easily as he thought he could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Ignore the Errors and such, Please R&R and I know short


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuaysha, the anime, the orginal idea, the manga's or anything but my dreams where the idea of this story came from.

**For:** My best friend, Who got me back into writing Fanfictions again, and all the support through all my writings, past and future.

Please enjoy (This chapter was written when I had like no sleep all day, and a tiring day of work, please ignore the suckishness of it, and lack of spelling and such. )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_Feudal Era: _

Two days have passed since Kagome and her gang had left Keade's village to track down Naraku once again, but they lost all trace of his prescene that they have been following since around noon. At the moment the sun was starting to set, and they where currently looking for a place to make camp for the night.

"Isn't there a village up ahead?" Miroku asked, stiffling a yawn behind his hand. The sun had setted behhind the horizen, leaving the skies a mix of dark purple, red, orange and pinks.

"If my memory serves right there is. We've been there a few times." Kagome said, as she stood on tip toe, as if she could make her self taller to see farther down the path they walked. The path was surrounded on both sides by water and mud, the path it's self was sticky where they walked, muddied down from the rain the night before. The village could be seen not to far down atop the hill the path would lead them up.

"Good... I'm tired from walking all day." Sango said, rubbing her shoulders as she walked along side Kagome.

"We should keep looking for Naraku. We waste time everytime we have to stop." Inuyasha complained, walking a head of the group.

"Inuyasha, if we don't stop to rest at few times here or there, we would be to tired to fight against Naraku if we do find him." Miroku tried expalining.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not tired at all." Inuyasha said.

"Well we are. We aren't part demon like you. We don't have all that extra energy." Sango tried explaining.

"So... what does that have to do with anything. " Inuyasha turned to look at the trio walking behind him.

"It means that we are stopping at this village for the night, wiether you like it or not." Kagome made it final, as they begun to climb up the hill, Inuyasha humphing in answer.

A moment later, as they neared the top of the hill. Inuyasha froze. "I smell blood... Lots of blood..."

"I sense a dark aura. But it's different then any I've sense before." Miroku said, stopping near Inuyasha.

"This could be bad, guys. Let's keep our guard up." Kagome suggested, as she looked to Sango, who gripped her bomberang tightly in her hand. Kirara jumped from Sango's shoulder and transformed in a ball of flame to a larger form of her self. In Kagome's arm's Shippo begun to wake up, haven fallen asleep during the long walk.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily.

"We're not sure. But it seems bad. Keep on your toes, Shippo." Kagome said, as he climbed up to sit on her shoulders nodding as the group walked carefully up the rest of the hill, till the village came in view. What they saw, was not what they expected. The village was covered in blood, and mud. Humans where fighting with each other. But some of them had red eyes, and where bitting at the ones they fought. As they neared the watched as a group of three humans with bright red eyes tackled a larger male to the ground, who didn't seem to respond as they bite at his arms, his legs, his neck, and seemed to be, drinking his blood?

"What's going on here?" Kagome asked in fear, standing close behind Inuyasha as they all stood ina group, back to back, as they watched the chaos around them.

"I don't know, and I don't like it." Sango said, with equal fear in her voice.

"I'm not so sure either. But what I'm sure of is that they have to be stopped." Miroku said, Inuyasha agreed and the two men, ran after the three attacking the now dead human male. The three odd red eyed humans looked at the two charging males, but before they could do anything Inuyasha had sliced two of them, while Miroku threw a sutra at the other's head.

The two where sliced in two, but the one with the sutra, only growled and stood, his face steaming, he ripped off the sutra and ran for Miroku. "What the hell are these things!" Miroku called out, dodging the red eyed human, but swung his staff at it's head knocking it to the side, it got right back up a moment later and charged at him again. Inuyasha moved in, swung his tetsuiga and chopped off it's head.

Kagome nearly gagged as she watched it roll at her feet, she kicked it away as she looked up to Inuyasha and Miroku's confused faces. "Comon, we have to see if there is anyone else alive." Kagome suggested, with nodds of agreement, they small group moved farther into the meduim sized villlage.

A scream a few huts down, caught the groups attention, but as they neared the hut, they froze at the sight. Before them, huddled in a group where the rest of the villagers, around twenty or so, who where "alive", surrounded by a larger a group of fourty or so of the red eyed villagers. Next to the huddled group standing up against the red eyed humans, where a group of village six men, standing gaurd against the red eyed humans, with them stood a a figure dressed in black, sword in hand, also guarding against the red eyed humans.

"Comon guys we have to help them." Kagome called out to her group, as they charged at the larger groupd of red eyes. Once the first one's head was sent rolling by Inuyasha, most turned to look at the advancing group. When three more where purrifed to dust my Kagome's arrow, they all begun to look at each other, then the group, with a group growl they turned and raced towards the group. The one dressed in black looked to the group attacking the red eyed humans, then the men standing around it.

"Comon! Let's attack them, this is our only chance!" The one in black said in a femine voice. The village men begun to yell out, as they advanced towards the red eyed group, which half of turned to attack them. Fighting off the red eyed humans. The two groups begun to merge, till they where surrounding the few children and women, and eldery alove in the center with Kagome's group and the village group where fighting side by side. When the ones attacking the red eyed humans didn't seem to be getting anywhere, they always getting back up after being knocked down, or even nearly sliced in half, they healed and stood back up. Some of them began to panic.

"They aren't staying down!" One of the village man called to the one dressed in black. The one dressed in bacl turned to look at the village man.

"The only way to kill them is to chop off their heads or stab them in the heart. Like this!" The she in black called out, as she turned and drived the tip of her sword, which was actaully the size of a dagger, into the heart of one of the red eyed humans. It fell to the ground before her, crumpling to ash around her feet. "But what ever you do, do not let them bite you!"

"Why?" One of the men asked, as he micked her movements with a broken rake and another fell to dust on the ground.

"I'll tell you later, right now is not the time!" The girl in black announced as she took out two more around her.

Kagome and the gang watched her with in wonder, as Inuyasha took off a few heads around her. though he already knew that chopping off their heads took them down, the piles of dust gathered at his feet, he hardly listened to what the girl in black said. "Hmph, I already knew that." He mummbled taking down a few more.

"Oh shut it Inuyasha and just kill them, before they get to the villagers." Kagome explained, knotching another arrow into her bow, aimed, and fired, watching the bright pink arrow zoombed into its targets heart, and the red eyed human bursted into dust around her. Before she let loose another one, into the next one standing in front of her.

Minutes later, and standing in a pile of dust, no other sign of the red eyed humans around them. "Whew, it's finally over." Shippo said, collapsing to the ground that was free of dust. Having found out his fox fire was very effective, "bruning" the red eyed humans till someone could either shot it in the chest or chop off it's head.

"Yes finally." Sango agreed and looked around her. "So just what where they anyway?" She asked, looking back to Kagome and the others around her. They all shrugged. The village men who fought just shrugged as well.

"We're not sure. A large group of them just came out of no where and started attacking our village about two hours ago." One of them explained.

"Then that girl in black showed up, just as a bunch of our men who where attacked and bitten, started to act strange." another man said.

"Their eyes turned red, and they started attacking us!" A women, who was in the middle group said as she walked over to the others. "It happened all so fast, where weren't sure what to do. Till that girl came over to us, and told us to get gathered together, that she would pretect us."

"And she did a good job. But they started to out number here, so some of us steeped up to help." One of the men said..

"You all did a good job." Kagome complimented them. "But does anyone have any idea where they came from?" She asked, looking to each as they shook their head.

"From their leader, that's where." The girl in black said, jumping down from one of the village huts roofs to stand in front of the group. The girl was litterly dressed in head to toe in black, her hair was tied back and black as the night sky, the only thing that was seen was her eyes, barred by the cloth that wrapped around the lower part of her face, up to below her eyes, and a cloth she had wrapped around the top of her head, showing no other skin. Her eyes where a sparkling bllue.

"What do you mean by their leader?" Miroku asked making his way towards the girl. "I'm very interested in hearing about how they came from some leader... but first..." He walked over to her, and took her hand in his, and kneeled on one knee. "Will you, fair maden, bare my children?" He asked with a bright smile. The girl blinked a few times before she yanked her hand out of his.

"Touch me again, Monk, and you'll never have children, I promise you that." She said disgusted then moved to stand away from him, while Sango walked over and grabbed Miroku's ear and dragged him away.

"Even if she's covered in head to toe, you seem to go after any kind of women." Sango said digusted.

"But she hides her beauty from us. She is a beautiful goddess that must be warshipeed!" He said as he was dragged along the ground, till Sango hit him on the head and left him in a pile on the ground, she looked back to the girl in black.

"Sorry about him. He's just a perv." Sango apologized.

The girl just waved it off. "Now... back to what these creatures are. You want to know right?" As everyone nodded their head around her, she looked to each. "They are blood sucking creatures that feast upon human flesh and thirst for their blood, that blocks out all rational thought. In my... " she pasued for a second and shook her head. "Where I come from they are called... Vampires... and they are created when a stronger vampire bites a waker human and gives them their blood." She explained, watching as faces dropped around them. Obviously no one had ever heard of a vampire before. But the girl's eyes locked on to Kagome's as recogniton and confusion filled her eyes. "You've heard of them, yes?" She asked Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes, in bed time stories, and myths. But they aren't real. They can't be." Kagome shook her head. "Creatures that thrist blood, live only a night, burn in the sun, and are afraid of garlic. They just can't be real."

"Oh... But they are. Did you just not see them? Did you just not fight them!" The girl threw out her arms. "If you haven't been told already, they are real, Girl, and they are alive. And you just killed a lot of them!"

Kagome blinked and looked to the girl and those around them. Everyone was confused.

"What do we do now?" One of the women asked, with fear in her eyes.

"We have to burn the bodies of the dead. The rest of the villagers who where attacked. Before they turn into the vampires that attacked you earlier." The girl explained.

"Just what kind of slayer are you?" Inuyasha said, standing so close to the girl in black that when she turned to face him, she was litterly face to face with him, and he was sniffing her? Blinking she jumped back.

"Stay in your own space, mut!" The girl hissed at the dog demon that stood before her. He glared at her as a low growl begun in the back of his throat. "As for your question. I'm a vampire hunter... which I guess is a term for a slayer." She shrugged. then shook her head. "Look... we don't have time for any more questions right now. We have to burn those boddies, or we will forced to fight more of those things again. Now you can either help me, or leave and get out of the way." The girl said pushing past Inuyasha, causing him to growl once more. She walked up to the group of villagers still left.

"Look. I know you've all been through a lot tonight. You've all lost a lot of love ones, and this will probably change your life a bit. But I need you all to listen up!" She said jumping ontop of one of the barrels that was there. Around her there was silence but the sniffles of the ones crying. "Comon now. Unless you want to fight all night. I suggest you all pay attention." She ordered. "First of all,, Where any of you bitten?" She asked, looking to each of the men who fought. They all looked to each other in silence then one raised his hand. The girl looked to him, her eyes frowning. "Wow... I was hopping for none... But ... I'm sorry to say this. But in a bout an hour, you will be turning into one of those creatures that you fought off today." Collective gasps gathered around her.

"But didn't you say that when a Leader bits some one and gives them his blood, they can only turn." One of the women called out.

"That's true. But for them to have a brain, and be able to think with out being a mindless drone. But if any one of those creatures, leader, master, or not. Their venom will turn the one bitten into a mindless drone. Someone who only lives, per say, to feed off what they creave blood. So unless you all want to be one of those. He will have to be killed." More gasps filled aroaund her, then yelling and denying. She turned to the male who just stared at her. "You understand what I'm saying right." he nodded tears in his eyes. "Good. But I can give you two options. One I kill you now. Or two you can help build a fire and help gather the other bodies into it before they turn before you. Then I can give you a painless death, by either staking you before you turn, or some other method. You can choise."

"I want to help before I have to die. I will do my best to finish what I started protecting this village." the man said honerably, the girl smiled under her mask at him.

"Good, let's get started before they start turning." The girl jumped down from the barrel, and almost ran into Kagome.

"hey... Your where awesome up there and out there today." Kagome said with a smile. "I'm Kagome." she offered out her hand, the girl eyed it then shook it.

"Pleasure. I'm Amaya." She said with a nodd, and watched as Inuyasha walked over, a confused look on his face. She eyed him. "What's eating you, dog?" She asked with a raised brow. Kagome eyed the girl, the Inuyasha with the same questionable look.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked, steeping near her, sniffing the air around her. She jumped back and held up her dagger.

"Sorry but we've never met before." She stated, relaxing when he stayed back,

"Then how you know he is a dog?" Miroku asked, coming up from behind the girl, his face looking very plesent. Which didn't last long before the girls eyes went wide, and she ended up tossing him over her shoulder, and held a dagger to his neck.

"What did I tell you about touching me, Monk!" the girl hissed out, dragging the tip of the dagger across his throat, but not hard enough to cut his neck.

"Sorry but the moment seemed right. And it was worth it." Miroku said in dazed out state.

"Ugh... Men!" the girl said jumping back, and looked around to those moving about. "So are you guys helping or not? your starting to get in the way." She said avioding the Monk's earlier question, which he was about to ask again, seeing as he was sitting up now, when there was a scream.

Cursing the girl ran off, Kagome and the others behind her. When they got to the scene, Amaya had moved first. For standing before her was a torn up male, with one arm, and half of his inner showing, cornering one of the village women against a hut. "Hey dirt bag!" Amaya called out, getting his attention. When he turned she moved so swiftly that the blade she used was a blur, as it dug into his chest. He turned into dust before her feet. the women looked to Amaya and ran up to her, higging her.

"Oh thank you. Thank you for saving me again. I can never ever re pay you!" the younger girl called out. Amaya just held her arms above the girl unsure of what to do, she resorted to patting the girl on the head before she pried her arms from around her waist.

"It's not a problem. But if we don't move fast. More of them will be rising and attacking the others." Amaya turned to look at the group standing before her. "You heard me. Get moving. Chop off all heads of those dead. It will give us a chance to burn what is left of their bodies. " She called out. With out another word, everyone set out to work. It was going to be a long night.

Later that night. The rest of the bodies where burnt, and the villagers where staying together in groups in the huts that where still standing. Kagome and the gang decided to stay in the village for the night, each one staying in a different hut the groups where in, just to watch over them. The only one who wasn't staying was Amaya.

"Why do you have to leave, shouldn't you stay to protect them with us?" Kagome asked. Her and Inuyasha where seeing Amaya off.

"I scouted the near by area. There are no more vampires around, and their leader is far off from here. They will be safe. But ehy will be safer if I go after the vampire's leader and kill him before he can make more of these monsters and hisroty repeats itself." She stated, fixing the bag she had on her shoulder as she looked to both. "Thanks for your help though. But if you ever run across the leader, please leave him to me. He's mine to take down." She said turning and ran off with out another word. She was out of site and in a near by forest before Kagome could say anything.

"She is odd." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

"I agree, but lets head back to the village. We have a long night a head of us." Kagome said, Inuyasha looked towards where Amaya headed off then Kagome.

"I will be right back. I want to scout the area first." He said, as Kagome nodded, he bounded off.

While Kagome went into the hunt she was staying and sat down. Most of the women in the hut where asleep, and she was the last one awake, digging in her bag, she felt a lump of cloth that was unfamilar to her, and pulled out a black cloth wrapped around something. Opening the cloth on her lap, she gasped when she saw the green jewel sparlking in the dim light of the candles lite around the room. A tear escaped her eyes when she read the little note also in the cloth.

"Though you might like this. Even though you denied it from the old lady.

Love Alex."

Kagome folded the note away, and held the gem in her hand. It was oddly warm and glowed brighter against her skin. With a smile she sliped the chain around her neck, the gem resting on her chest under her shirt. With a smile, and missing home, Kagome curled up in her sleeping bag, and dozed off.

While off in the forest somewhere. Amaya hadn't gotten far when she stopped in her tracks and looked around her. Sighing she placed the bag on the ground at her feet. "Alright Inuyasha, I know you followed me. What do you want."

"Tell me who you really are." Inuyasha's voice said from behind Amaya. She didn't turn as she knew he had walked out of the trees and stood with his arms crossed behind her.

"I already told you my name, Mutt. What more do you want?" She said thickly, pulling a dagger out of her pocket and turned to face the dog demon behind her.

"How did you end up here? Only Kagome can travel through the well." Inuyasha said, finally getting to the point. "I know it's you Alex. You can't hide your scent from me." he said, sniffing the air before him as if to prove a point.

"Look. I don't know how it happened, but I'm hear, and all that matters is. Kagome must not know I'm here. Or things will get screwed up." Alex finally admitted to who she was to him, btu to everyone else she would stay as Amaya.

"I have to tell Kagome. She has to know that she isn't the only one who can travel through the well." inuyasha said, abotu to turna nd leave when Alex appeared before him, the dagger to his neck. She was pressing pretty hard that a trickle appeared on his neck.

"Look no one. And I mean NO ONE must know that I'm here. If you so much as tell Kagome I will slice your neck. " Alex threatened.

"How did you move so fast. Your only human." inuyasha was seriously confused.

"I'm a vampire hunter, they are faster then you demons. I've trained for a very long time to be this fast, and good at what I I want you do not tell Kagome I'm hear. Or the vampire Leader will know I'm hunting him here, and that will make him harder to find." Alex exlpained.

"Why? Why can't he know youre here. And how did these vampries come to exsist anyway." Inuyasha asked, trying to clear up his confusion.

"One followed Kagome down the well, and I followed him, that's how we both got here. Now, I have to go, and I'm sure Kagome is worried where you are. But I warn you, do not tell her!" She hissed before she moved to appear behind him. Confused Inuyasha only nodded and left while Alex went off on her own way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Longer this time, please R&R


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuaysha, the anime, the orginal idea, the manga's or anything but my dreams where the idea of this story came from.

**For:** My best friend, Who got me back into writing Fanfictions again, and all the support through all my writings, past and future.

Please enjoy (I like this chapter, better then the last, I hope you like it too!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

_Feudal Era:_

It's been about three days since the gang had that strage night when they fought the vampires at that village. Three nights later of tracking Naraku, but only finding his hoards of demons. One the third night, as they sat around the camp fire. A thought hit Miroku.

"Hey guys, did you think that Naraku is trying to distract us by sending all these demons after us?" Miroku said, staring into the camp fire. While Kagome who sat on the other side of the fire looked to him.

"That makes sense." kagome agreed.

"He really doesn't want us to find him." Sango said, sitting next to Miroku, Kirara asleep in her arms.

"Maybe he's really weak or something, and he's trying to make sure we don't find him while he's near." Inuyasha offered from his spot against a tree a bit ways from the fire.

"Maybe. That or his heart is near by." Kagome said, and everyone nodded their heads and stated words of agreement.

"That seems the most logical." Miroku said.

"Yea, so what do we do about it?" Inuyasha asked, moving to sit next to Kagome. This talked interested him, obviously, if it had to do with planning anything against Naraku, he would be all in.

"Well what we can do is..."Kagome trailed off, as she begun talking of a ideas to track down Naraku and his heart.

"But why would we have to ask them for help!" Inuyasha stood up, and yelled at Kagome in anger, obviously not liking her idea of them asking Sesshomaru for help in fighting against Naraku.

"But it would be the best idea. To stop your fighting against each other, if even for a little while, just till we kill Naraku. He's become so powerful, we could use the help." Kagome explained.

"I'm stronger then he is, We don't need his help!" Inuyasha refused, crossing his arms into the sleeves of his Haori, then turned and begun to walk away.

"Inuysaha! Wait, where are you going?" kagome jumped up, about to go after him.

"I'm going for a walk. Stay here Kagome!" Inuyasha said, jumping into a tree, and out of site. Kagome frowned and sat down, Sango and Miroku minded their own buisness of setting up their sleeping spots. They where used to Inuyasha leaving and Kagome staying behind, or vise versa when she decided to go home, that it was very normal for them. Frowning Kagome stared into the fire for a while, till she started yawning. Looking up she noticed that Miroku and Sango had fallen asleep already, Adding more logs to the fire she got up and walked over to her sleeping bag, with the already sleeping Shippo in it, curled around the young kitsune she considered her son and fell right asleep.

_The Vampire:_

His plan was falling into action, his army of vampires was slowly building. he would have had more, but rumor of a group of travlers came across the one village he had sent his group to, and killed them all. How they knew how to kill a vampire, he wasn't sure. But he figure that the group had to be that of the one he wanted at his own, which would explain how. But another rumor was going around.

A hunter had risen up out of no where and was tracking down the vampire he had sent out to gather and make more of his kind. He didn't think that in this Era there would any hunters, but he was proven wrong. He knew he couldn't be followed through the well, for he knew it would close up after the girl, just like before. So he figured some kind of Demon hunter decided to change tatics and hunt down the vampries, figuring them to be a new bred of demons. Yes that seemed more logical, and he went with that.

Sitting on top of his temporary lair. A large hut build on top of the mountain he made his lair, taht was lined with caves, and a maze of tunnels that lead every where in the mountain, included underground where he and his army slept during the day. He looked out upon the land before him. Tree after tree after tree, was all that could be seen, but he knew beyound that where large villages, and open land. Land he would one day claim as his.

Shifting on the rock he sat on, like a throne, glee slipping through his viens, also the energy of his recent feed, of flesh warm blood filling his once empty viens, he was in a very good mood,, when his first in command, the first vampire he made here, came to his side. His red eyes gleaming bright, red covering his torn and warn clothing. He had just feed, it was clear on his clothing. and in the way he shifted with the energy that flowed through him.

"What do you want?" The head vampire said in a thick voice. Wishing the youngling would get to the point as he begun to ramble on about what had happened so far that night. When something cought his attention in the words the vampire rambled off fast.

"Wait what? Repeat that!" The head vampir said, slidding off of his rock like throne, to stand over the younger vampire.

"We found her." He said, knowing exactlly what his master meant.

"Good. Good, very good. Keep up what you are doing, but do not get your self caught. i just want you to follow them for now, and keep track of their plans. i want to know everything the do, everything they are planning." The Lord vampire smirked as he turned and looked back out among the trees. "So... What are they doing right now?" He had to know. He had to know everything about the one he creaved, the one he wanted as his. Her, his one and only darked hair goddess.

"Well right now they seem to planning something. they are tracking down a demon name Naraku, I think. They want to kill him. And from what we've gathered, he seems to be a very powerful demon, that rules terror all over this land. He has killed many, and has all the help of all the demons where ever he goes." The youngling explained everything he heard, and the information he gathered.

"Hmmmm... this could cause a problem in my plans. Alright then. i want you to send a team to follow this Naraku, and gather all information on him. We will have to take him out first, before we can take over this land. He will prove to be a problem in my plans, but a challenge. Go Make a new army, gather information, and report back to me before sunrise. If you cant, get into hidding, your the only one I can trust." With a wave of his hand, the lead vampire begun thinking.

"Yes, My Master." The youngling said, bowing, backed away, and disappeared into the forest to do his master's bidding.

_The Hunter with two names:: Alex/Amaya_

It was a long day, and an even longer night. A group of vampires had been through the area, and the Hunter was tracking tthem down. She had been tracking thie group for three days now. Since the first night the vampire started attacking that one village. Since she left after the talk with Inuyasha, she had been doing what she does best. Hunting down vampires. And so far she had probably killed close to a hundred. Their numbers where growing to quickly, But so far from what she was able to see, was that the same ones, the smarte vampires, would keep getting away from her. It seemed the group had about five of them that stayed togther, leading a smaller group to a village and letting them go, or going off on their own, and starting choas where ever they could. They where trying to grow in numbers that was obvious, but it seemed that they killed each other off just as fast as they created new ones. Piles of dust, or trails of blood would follow in their wake.

The hunter knew by now that group had to know they where being hunted. Their trail started to get harder to follow, and they moved more quickly. This night though she had tracked them to another village. A smaller one then before. And before they could get the chance to attack the village, she had appeared before them.

"The hunter, she's here!" One of the vampires called out, bright red eyes glowing in the dark. The four others looked to the hunter, thirst in their eyes. "What do you want?" The vampire called out, a young male, with dark brown hair, torn clothing covered in blood.

"To leave this village alone. Before I kill you all." Honestly she would still kill them, but not yet, she wanted them to lead her to their master, so she would let them live, for now but she wouldn't let them now that.

"Hmph, as if you could kill us." Another stated, bright red eyes, against pale skin. An older female, maybe in her late twenties, or was before she was turned. A bright pink kimono fitted her well shapped body, and no blood stained it. She looked the hunter up and down and licked her lips, as she sniffed the air. "You smell quiet tasty." She noted as she steeped foreward, but the first male held out his arm to block her and shook his head.

"Creepy." The hunter shook her head, and pulled out a dagger from her pocket. "Look, I had no problem taking down your goonies for the past few nights. Nearly a hundered of them. What is five more, weaklings?" The hunter said, preparing her self to strike them.

"We are the best of the best. You can;t defeat us, we are the strongest, made specially by our master." An other male, in his late thirties, gray marking his hair, said from behind the other two.

"Yes, Our master chose us five for a reason, and gave us his gift of his powers. You can't defeat us." The first male said. The hunter was starting to think that this guy was the leader of the five.

"Well then. Prove your worth. I'll be sure to make dust of all of you." The hunter taunted them. She knew they held strength, they where controlling their thirst and strength better then the other she had fought in the past three days. She knew this could be a challenge, but she had to stop them before they made more of them selves. With that last thought, and a quick blurr, one of the four male vampire moved towards the hunter (One of them who had yet to say a word), so fast she wasn't able to see him till the last moment, when his kick contacted with her dagger, slidding her back a good two feet from the power in it. With a curse, the hunter moved and jumped at the vampire, no more then a second later, attemtping to slice at his head, but he moved out of the way, as she hit nothing but air, she spun around and ducked just as he moved to kick at her head, but he missed her by a mere inch, as she held up her dagger, and barely grazed his skin.

A light trail of blood lined his leg, but heald a moment later. "Well well well. You acutally scratched me. But it will take more then that to take me down." He laughed as he ran at her again. The others stood back, watching, waiting for the right moment to either attack, or wait their turn, or wait for orders to attack, either or, But the hunter was glad that she only had to fight one at a time at the moment, seeing as just this one, was making things hard on her.

_Inuyasha:_

How could she think he would agree to fighting along side of his brother. It was insane! Sesshomaru hated his guts more then anything, there was no way they could get along, for even a mintue before they would attack each other. The hate was that strong.

Fuming, Inuyasha ran through the forest, looking for a weaker demon to fight, or some place he could just let his anger out, in some kind of form. As he ran, eh came to a clearing, and a path that lead to a small sleeping village. Standing up hill and up wind from the village. The sound of fighting caught his attention, but he paid no mind, till a gust of wind blew by, with the scent of two things. One very familar and one nnew to him, but he smelt it before. Death and decay and blood, plus the odd strange sweet scent of a human he knew far to well, more then he wished. Sighing, the dog demon moved towards the scent and sound and soon came upon the scene.

Standing a small group where four red eyed humans. Vampires, watching as two blurrs moved through the out skirts of the village, from a small tree, to a pile of rock along the small pound near by. They where moving so fast, that if Inuyasha didn't know the scent so well, he wouldn't be able to recognize the hunter fighting the the vampire.

"A...Amaya!" Inuyasha called out alomst calling her by her real name, but remembered her warning at the last minute, a bit unsure. The two stopped as they both looked to the dog demon, along with the other four. But being destracted caused one flaw in the vampire, as the hunter moved and jumped on the vampire, with such a speed, that knocked them both into the pond that they stopped near. With a large slapsh, everyone looked to the pond and waited for someone to come up. First came up the hunter, as she swam ashore and cllimbed out. Her black leather clothing stuck to her like a second skin as she shook off some of the water from her arms, then turned and looked to Inuyasha as he ran over to stand near her, they bothed looked to the four vampires left as they glared at the pond waiting for their friend to come back up.

"What are you doing here" She asked.

"I caught your scent and heard the fighting, what do you think you are doing?" He asked as they stood side by side waiting on the vampires to make a move.

"Where is he?" The girl said to the first vampire, as she inched foreward, but he stopped her again, shaking her head.

"I killed him. Who's next?" She taunted the rest. "Oh and I'm doing my job, Inuyasha, so stay out of the way" The hunter said, pushing the vampire to the side, as she stood in front of him, getting ready to block who ever moved to attack next. The older vampire moved foreward.

"That was my son, you will pay for his death, with your own!" He called out as he ran at the hunter, he wasn't as fast, but fast enough, that he blurred, but the hunter was able to keep an eye on him, as he moved at her, his hand in a fist, that he launched at her. She held up her hand to block it, but the force of his attack had sent her flying backwards, she nearly fell, but caught her self, by dragging her dagger on the ground to slow the speed of it, she ended up on her knees and hands and looked up at the vampire as he stood where she was once standing, a look of pleasure on his face.

"I'm the strongest out of the five of us. Good luck trying to stop my punches!" he laughed.

"Amaya, are you alright!" Inuyasha called out, jumping to her side, he tried to help her up, knowing if he didn't help her and if Kagome found out, she would SIT him to death. She pushed aways his hand and stood to her feet, a little shaky, but she shook it off, and gripped the sword she had attached at her back, hidden under her leather jacket.

"I'm fine, now move out of the way!" She said, about to push him aside, but he stopped her and shook hsi head. ":et me take this one. Your strength isn't even close to his." He stated. Knowing humans where not as strong as demons and this vampire seemed as strong as one.

"So says you. But fine if you want to fight that baddly, then be my guest." The hunter said, backing off as the older male vampire advanced towards them.

"Hey blood sucker, your fighting me!" Inuyasha called out, pulling out his sword, watching as it transformed into is larger form. The male vampire chuckled with out a word and advanced towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked the vampire's attack, but slid back a good inch. "Damn yoru strong. Good I needed a good challenge." Inuyasha said, swinging at the vampire who jumped back from the sword, moved and ran at him, to attack from the side.

"You seem full of energy tonight, did Kagome tick you off again, your poor poor puppy." The hunter teased Inuyasha as she moved behind him, seeming to try and stay hidden behind the action of him and the vampire fighting.

"Shut it, or your next!" Inuyasha called out, to busy to think of any other kind of insult, as he was to busy fighting off the stronger male vampire.

The hunter chuckled behind him. "I'll liked to see you try, pup. But right now, we're to busy kicking ass!" The hunter said, as she ran around the two of them, and right at the three standing in the circle watching the two fight. At first they didn't see her coming. But the female moved to block her swing of her sword, with one of her own.

"You will pay for killing my friend!" She called out as she pulled out anotherf sword from her person and swung it at the hunter. She moved in time to have it swig by her hair, cutting a few strands. The hunter jumped back giving her room.

"Finally a decent fight!" The hunter said with a smirk. "The last one didn't seem to have much fight in him, Will you last longer then him?" She asked as she jumped at the vampire, who blocked her attack with one sword, and swung with the other.

"You will pay for his death!" She screamed, her eyes even reder as she charged at the Hunter.

"Ahh... was that your little boy friend that I killed... Well don't worry you will be joining him shortly!" She countered the vampire with her own sword, pulled out a dagger and tossed it at the vampire, It sliced passed her arm, the blood dripped like ariver to the ground before it healed up a minute later.

"You ruined my kimono. You will pay for that as well!" The vampire charged at her and begun attacking her feriously, while Inuyasha had at least begun slicing up the other vampire, but he was still putting up a good fight.

"These guys are way stronger then the last ones!" Inuyasha called out, and nearly blocked the last male vampire as he decided to join in the fighting with the stronger older male vampire.

"I got bored, hope you don't mind me jumping in!" The last male said, hsi voice sweet, he seeme dto be no more then eleven at the time he was changed, with short golden hair, and freckles.

"Well they where made spcially by the head vampire, of course they will be stronger." The hunter explained, as she was close to where the three males fought, while the head of the vampire gang watched with a smirk on his face.

"Well, you better be carefull then" Inuyasha said, swining at his sword, then wincing as the child vampire power kicked his side.

"Hah, me, you better watch your self pup. I fight these things for a living!" The hunter laughed as she dodged yet another sword attacked but winced when the other grazed her arm. She dodged as the vamprie sung again, ans swung her own sword, as the hunter and vamprie where nearly only three feet apart from each other. The sword sliced clean through the vampires stomach leaving a large gash, the vampire ignored the gapping wound and stabbed her sword into the hunters left arm, before pulling it back out, she was about to stabb again, but the hunter was able to drop her sword, pull out a dagger with her good arm and tackled the female vamprie to the ground, she was about to drill the dagger into the vampire heart when she was tackled off, and to the ground by the head vampire, who moved to quickly for the hunter to see.

He had her pinned below him, her arms at her sides, trapped by his thighs, he looked her over, and licke his lips. "She was right, you do smell delectable. " He said, his eyes gleaming as he moved his head towards her neck. "The temptaion is so strong."

"No, don't! Get off of me you flith bag!" She hunted called out trying to wiggle free, but with only one good arm, she was trapped.

"Oh... My master will be so pleased if I kill you off... But your skills at to great to be wasted, I shall make you one of us!" He said, barring his fangs about to move into to bite her neck, when Inuyasha tackled the male off of her. The two stood a moment later away from the hunter. The head vampire looked around. The older male vampire was missing, dust covered the ground. The young one was missing his arm, and the female was trying to help his reattach it.

"Guys it's time to head out. We will continue this another day!" The head vampire hissed, the other two looked to him, nodded and shortly they where gone. Inuyasha looked around, and spotted Amaya standing up, heading for her swrod that was on the ground, her arm poored blood right above the elbow.

"Alex, your hurt!" Inuyasha said, running to her side. "You should come back and let Kagome get a look at it. She has her strange healing things in her bag that will..."

"Inuyasha, shut up!" The hunter looked to him. Her eyes filled with pain and anger. "I'll be fine, I have my own things. I can take care of my self. And do nto call me Alex again. That isn't my name, it's Amaya!" She said, as se attempted to strap the sword on her back with one arm, but failed the pain in her left arm to much, she could hardly move it, She stuck it in the sash she wore around her pants, and gathered her dagger in the other side, she looked to Inuyasha. "thanks for your help but I don't need it any more. You can go" She said turning to head off.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Inuyasha demanded, helf tempting with the idea of throwing her over his shoulder to take back to Kagome.

"To where I left my stuff, and clean my arm up. We will met again, Inuyasha." She said with a nodded, and ran off in a blurr towards the village. Inuyasha watched her with a blank look before he headed back towards Kagome and the others. When he got back, Miroku woke up and looked to the dog demon.

"Everything okay, Inuyasha?" He asked through a yawn.

"Just fine." He answered simply and climbed back into the tree he was in earlier, his rage from earlier filled with more confusion once more. He just couldn't understand why Kagomes supposidly best friend wouldn't want her help, or to be even told that she was here. He was sure Kagome would love to know Alex was here. But he followed Alex's words for now. But next time he would drag her back here if he had to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Please, please please R&R


End file.
